Jedyna noc
by EKP
Summary: Już wiesz, że przyjaźń, która miała trwać wiecznie, tutaj ma swój koniec. 31 października 1981 roku z punktu widzenia Remusa i Syriusza.


**Jedyna noc**

Budzi cię głośne pukanie do drzwi. Zwlekasz się z łóżka, mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwa. Twój wciąż zamglony od snu wzrok, natyka się na stojący na szafce nocnej budzik. Kto, do diabła, dobija się do ciebie o trzeciej w nocy?! Przez myśl przebiega ci, że to może twoi najlepsi przyjaciele postanowili złożyć ci wizytę w środku nocy, tak jak to kiedyś mieli w zwyczaju. Rugasz sam siebie za tą myśl. Ostatnio między wami stało się coś – nie do końca jesteś pewien co – i zburzyło to wasze nienaganne dotąd zaufanie. Masz wrażenie, że trzymają cię na dystans, ale sam jakoś się temu nie sprzeciwiasz. Twoje wilkołactwo zawsze sprawiało, że czułeś się gorszy od innych, i twoja pesymistyczna natura podpowiada ci, że oni w końcu mogli dostrzec w tobie potwora, którym tak naprawdę byłeś. Pukanie nie ustaje – wręcz przybiera na sile – więc wleczesz się w stronę drzwi, wcześniej chwytając w dłoń różdżkę. Zdejmujesz wszystkie blokady – zarówno te mugolskie jak i te magiczne.

Widok Minerwy McGonagall, stojącej w przekrzywionym kapeluszu i z chusteczką przy nosie, całkiem zbija cię z tropu, a jednocześnie podpowiada, że musiało stać się coś złego.

\- Pani profesor? - pytasz cicho. Kobieta patrzy ci prosto w oczy i tak naprawdę już wszystko wiesz.

\- Remusie... Remusie, tak mi przykro... Lily i James, Remusie, naprawdę mi przykro...

\- Nie! - Gwałtownie kręcisz głową, nie przyjmując do wiadomości faktu, że dwójka twoich najlepszych przyjaciół mogła odejść z tego świata.

Minerwa klepie cię po plecach, po czym, wciąż pociągając nosem, mówi, że obowiązki ją wzywają. Wiesz, że kłamie, co takiego mogłoby ją wzywać o trzeciej w nocy?

Przygotowujesz sobie kubek gorącej kawy i właśnie wtedy to dociera do ciebie z całą mocą.

Ich już nie ma – uświadamiasz sobie i nagle ta myśl atakuje twój umysł tak mocno, że pod jej naporem osuwasz się na podłogę. Chaotycznym ruchem ręki przeczesujesz swoje blond włosy i opierasz się o dół szafki kuchennej.

\- Merlinie – szepczesz. - To nie może być... Nie mogłeś mi ich zabrać! Byli jedynym co mi zostało!

Nie jesteś pewien, kiedy zacząłeś płakać, ale jakimś cudem łzy spływają po twoich policzkach i nie chcą przestać.

Płaczesz bo uświadamiasz sobie, co takiego musiało się stać, co takiego musiał zrobić Syriusz. Z jakiegoś powodu nie bierzesz pod uwagę innej opcji – to Syriusz musiał zdradzić.

Postanawiasz poczekać do rana – wtedy odwiedzisz Petera. Będzie wam ciężko, ale chcesz wierzyć, że razem – jako dwójka najlepszych przyjaciół, pogrążona we wspólnej żałobie – dacie sobie radę.

Rano wita cię artykuł w „Proroku", mówiący o tym, że Petera już nie ma, że Czarny Pan odszedł, że Harry przeżył, że Lily i James zginęli śmiercią bohaterów, że Syriusz został zamknięty w Azkabanie. Ale właściwie to już nie ma znaczenia.

Pogrążasz się w swoim własnym piekle - spędzisz w nim kolejne dwanaście lat.

* * *

Nie wiesz dlaczego to robisz. Właściwie to coś mniej niż wizja, lecz coś więcej niż przeczucie. Pukasz więc do drzwi kryjówki Petera, lecz nikt ci nie otwiera.

\- Peter! Peter, otwórz, to ja, Syriusz! - krzyczysz i czekasz kolejne pięć minut.

Cierpliwość nigdy nie była twoją mocną stroną, a dodatkowo teraz to wszystko jest wzmocnione tym przeklętym niepokojem. Szybka _bombarda_ załatwia problem zamkniętych drzwi. Jak burza wpadasz do środka, wciąż nawołując swojego przyjaciela. Odpowiada ci jedynie głucha cisza, która przyprawia cię o dreszcze.

\- Cholera! - warczysz, nagle rozumiejąc co to wszystko musi znaczyć. - Cholera, żeby tylko nie było za późno!

Kiedy jednak docierasz przed ich dom, już wiesz, że się spóźniłeś, wiesz, że widok tego zburzonego, cuchnącego śmiercią domu, będzie prześladował cię w twoich najgorszych koszmarach. Zaczyna padać, gdy wchodzisz do środka. Deszcz wybija na pozostałościach dachu nieznany ci rytm.

\- James? - szepczesz, przyglądając się twojemu przyjacielowi, który leży na podłodze; temu co z niego pozostało.

Kończyny ma ułożone pod dziwnym kątem, oczy zamknięte, okulary stłuczone. Już wiesz, że on nie może żyć, że jest martwy, że to co leżu tu przed tobą, jest jedynie zimną skorupą, tego kim kiedyś był James Potter.

\- James? - Powtarzasz jego imię raz, drugi i trzeci, jednak nie przynosi to żadnego efektu. Klękasz przy nim i łapiesz jego wciąż ciepłą dłoń. Krztusisz się własnymi łzami.

\- Wstań, James! Wstań! Błagam cię, wstań! Przecież to nie może się tak skończyć! Wstawaj, głupku! Nie mogłeś umrzeć! Słyszysz?! Nie mogłeś!

Potrząsasz nim ze złością, która z mijającymi sekundami zmienia się w rozpacz.

\- Ty nie możesz być martwy, Rogaczu, po prostu nie możesz - mówisz przez łzy, choć już wiesz, że okłamujesz samego siebie. Już wiesz, że przyjaźń, która miała trwać wiecznie, ma swój koniec w ruinach tego domu. Koniec przypieczętowany twoimi słonymi łzami i krwią z jego policzków, które zostały poranione odłamkami szkła z okularów. Już wiesz, że to koniec.


End file.
